


Keeping Warm

by lionhart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhart/pseuds/lionhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a friend of mine. Eremika, Eren and Mikasa's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

It was bitterly cold and Mikasa couldn’t help but shiver under the blanket, she guessed her scarf helped the situation considerably, but even so, she found it difficult to get any sleep. Tomorrow was another day on the battle field, she really needed the rest. Suddenly she heard shuffling from outside of her tent, curious to what the sound was, she poked her head out from the tent, careful not to wake Sasha. It was Armin. He was leaving the tent that he shared with Eren and was heading to someone else’s, most likely it was Annie Leonhardt’s. Mikasa contemplated the idea of going over to Eren’s tent, if Armin had left, that meant Eren was alone. Of course, if Eren was asleep she would just go back to her own. She felt lonely and cold and figured it was worth a shot to see if the boy she loved was awake, too.

Mikasa tiptoed carefully over to Eren’s tent, careful not to make the slightest sound as to wake anyone up. She pulled back the door of the tent gently and looked inside, she could hear the rattling of Eren’s teeth but couldn’t tell if he was actually awake or not. “Eren?” her voice came out in a soft whisper,

“Mikasa? What are you doing here?” Eren sat up and rubbed at his eyes, he too had been unable to sleep.

Mikasa entered the tent and sat beside Eren, “I couldn’t sleep. I saw Armin leaving the tent and wondered if you were awake too.”

“Well, you should really get some rest, Mikasa. You know damn well that your skills are valuable to us, and tomorrow is another day. I want us to kill as many titans as possible.”

“I know. It’s just difficult in this weather…” Mikasa buried her face deeper into her scarf.

“Yeah, it’s harsh alright. I see that Armin went to go and snuggle with Annie. Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s more than just a snuggle.”

Mikasa’s black eyes shimmered under the moonlight that filtered through the tent; she looked down, her mind racing. She had been in a relationship with Eren for a while now, though nothing much had come of it. They had shared their first kiss over a month ago, and as wonderful as that was, Mikasa couldn’t help but want something more. Maybe tonight was the night to take the relationship just that one step further, to connect with Eren like she had never before. 

“Eren…” Mikasa’s voice was quiet and soft,

“What is it?”

Mikasa looked directly into Eren’s eyes “I want to,” why was it so difficult to bring this up? Mikasa looked down, diverting her gaze from Eren, “We should help to keep each other warm…” Mikasa prayed that Eren would get the gist of what she was trying to say.

Eren’s eyes widened as he realised exactly what Mikasa was getting at. He felt his face heat up, “I guess…we could do that” Mikasa looked up at the brunet and felt her heart race.

Slowly, Mikasa inched forward and her soft pink lips fell upon Eren’s. After a few moments of light kissing, Eren bit Mikasa’s lip, demanding entrance. A sound that resembled a whimper escaped Mikasa’s mouth and she let him in. It wasn’t long before Mikasa brought herself to Eren’s lap and his hands ran feverishly over her curves. In response, Mikasa’s hands trailed upward to Eren’s neck and then to his head, where her fingers tangled in his dark brown locks. The surrounding atmosphere became extremely hot in contrast to the cold weather outside of the tent.

The couple parted for a breath and that was when Eren began to remove the same scarf he had wrapped around her neck so many years ago. Mikasa of course did not object and she felt herself becoming extremely turned-on by Eren’s impulsiveness. She was in nothing but sleepwear so removing her garments did not take long. After Eren was done with Mikasa’s clothes, he pulled off his own shirt.

Mikasa allowed herself to fall backwards so that she was lying against the blankets while Eren hovered above her. The brunet leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to hers again. He withdrew after several seconds and his hands trailed down to her lower parts. Mikasa felt her face heat up and heart pound against her chest as she felt Eren’s fingers at the hem of her panties; no time was wasted before his fingers breached the hem. Her breath hitched when he brushed over her sensitive part and her usually pale cheeks flushed a deep red. Eren stroked her clit slowly and Mikasa couldn’t hold back the sounds that flooded out of her mouth. Eren leaned forward again and kissed her, he continued his hand movements and Mikasa moaned into his mouth. All of these actions had a knock on effect on Eren and he could feel himself becoming hard below. Mikasa’s head jerked back when she felt Eren’s finger slip into her entrance, her juices lubricated his finger as he pushed in and out gently.

“Eren…” Mikasa moaned pleadingly, Eren felt Mikasa’s hot breath brush his ear and he felt like he was about to explode.

He suddenly pulled his hand from Mikasa’s lower parts and sat up, “Are you feeling warmer now?” his voice was ragged and there was a smile on his face. It portrayed a mixture of lust, care, and from what Mikasa could detect: anxiousness. Mikasa blushed and nodded, she couldn’t deny the nervous feeling inside of her, but it was for sure over-powered by the need for Eren to continue whatever he was doing. It looked like Eren was taking the bull by the horn as he stood up to remove his pants and underwear.

Mikasa’s eyes glistened as they scanned and admired Eren’s body. Eren came back to her level and kissed her nose “You’re beautiful. Are you ready for this?” despite Eren’s impatient and aggressive nature, when it came to Mikasa, he really could be highly considerate and cared deeply for her. He loved her after all, and only wanted her happiness.

Mikasa blushed and nodded. She was ready for this. She had been ready a long time. “I love you.”

“I love you, too” Eren leaned forward and planted a kiss on Mikasa’s forehead. The brunet removed the remaining garment and positioned himself at her entrance. It took all of his strength not to just ram himself inside of her. Hot tears leaked from Mikasa’s eyes and rolled down her flushed cheeks, but nevertheless a small smile was in place. Eren kissed away her tears and whispered sweet-nothings until he completely filled her. A single nod from Mikasa was all he needed to start moving. The first few thrusts were slow to enable Mikasa to adjust, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. As soft sighs filtered from her mouth, Eren picked up the pace, letting out a few grunts as he did so. He soon found himself pounding into while yelling her name, (hopefully not heard by those in the surrounding tents).

Mikasa did not take her eyes off of Eren’s face the whole time. In contrast to Eren’s, Mikasa’s face remained somewhat composed except for the permanent blush that was spread across her cheeks and nose. Her eyes glistened from the previous leaked tears and her mouth hung open slightly which let the sound of her soft moans escape. Eren let out a shout as he came inside of her, seconds later Mikasa came to her limit and whimpered as she had her orgasm below him. Eren’s breathing was erratic and he leaned his forehead against hers. His turquoise eyes stared straight into her deep black ones and she felt like crying. She was so overwhelmed with emotions, but somehow managed to refrain. Both their heads were hot and sweaty and their chests continued to move up and down at fast pace. Eren closed his eyes and lay to Mikasa’s side, he pulled her up into his arms and embraced her tightly.

“Amazing,” Eren whispered after a few moments “I love you so much, Mikasa.”

If Mikasa had held back her tears just a few minutes ago, it had been in vain. At Eren’s words tears of happiness leaked from her eyes and she smiled “I love you too.”


End file.
